


Lost in Café

by ICantStopMe



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantStopMe/pseuds/ICantStopMe
Summary: 在青春迷失的咖啡之中，找到你的...
Relationships: Jack Grealish/Mason Mount





	Lost in Café

**Author's Note:**

> 送给友人的迟来的格芒小甜饼！请接受我的道歉555；本文大概是小男孩谈恋爱so...应该会ooc吧（悲）俺只想要甜甜（呐喊）

新开的咖啡店和新学期的学生们。芒特是后者的一员，但同时也对那家咖啡店充满了兴趣。几乎没过几天时间，班级里就充满了对那个很帅的咖啡店老板的传闻。芒特只知道他叫Jacky，独特的发型和浓重的爱尔兰口音。不过男孩去店里的唯一目的只是和他的青梅竹马——德克兰赖斯一起写作业。  
  
芒特喜欢赖斯。不过这只是他一个人（不排除有其他人知道了）的秘密。不过有时候他觉得是朋友之间的喜欢，有时候是想当恋人的喜欢。在书本的缝隙里可以偷偷看到赖斯专注思考数学题的样子是芒特的一大趣事。  
  
在点单的时候，芒特偷偷观察了一下格拉利什。新开的店可能还没招到足够的员工，柜台后的伯明翰男人显得非常忙碌。对于他这种性取向的人来说，欣赏性感的同性是一种本能。芒特能毫不费力地做到这一点，毕竟这位店长的外在就已经能散发出足够的个人魅力了。  
  
然而格拉利什并没有时间去关心其他人有没有在观察它之类的琐事。他挽起一节工装服的袖子，全神贯注地给特制的咖啡拉花。有些发梢就那样顺着他的脸颊倾下。这场景好辣——芒特忍不住在心里这么想，不过他很快回了神。赖斯正在叫他。  
  
格拉利什除了点单和提醒顾客取餐之外仿佛不说什么多余的话，对芒特也是如此。刚开始有人会打着预订的旗号拿到男人的联系方式，但他发现最后打来的陌生电话和短信几乎都是约会邀请。从此以后格拉利什便以“本店只售卖现制咖啡”为由切断了外送渠道。这些行为所带来的低调和神秘感显然也吸引了学生们十足的兴趣。有人试着跟他搭话，不过格拉利什显然是个谈话终结者：  
  
“格拉利什先生...您有对象吗？”

“没有。”

“有约会的打算吗？”

“没有。”

“...是不是不打算谈恋爱啊？！”

“没有。”  
  
总让人觉得像是在对着墙壁说话。

赖斯和芒特在写作业的时候有边没边地聊着天。数学习题、校队选拔、晚餐吃什么，平淡的话题和沙沙的落笔声响消磨了两个男孩闲适的下午时光。赖斯偶尔会问芒特班上有没有喜欢的人，要不要我帮你“打探敌情”？像个幼稚鬼，芒特想。不过他也还不打算正面回应这个话题。要是可以通过做题就知道Dec是不是心有所属就好了..  
  
芒特有时候会自己来，写作业或者单纯喝杯饮品。赖斯偶尔会去参加一些集体活动，不过芒特并没有像他那么跃跃欲试、或者说——只是想和赖斯单独出去而已。况且咖啡店还有个格拉利什在，芒特想，尽管他们并不熟，但是能欣赏好看的人总比跟一些不爱学习却热衷于一周恋爱和拍摄tiktok短视频的男女同学玩好？尽管偶尔还是会参演啦...。  
  
周六下午，梅森芒特本周第六次跑到咖啡厅写作业。连他自己都暗自腹诽到底是来喝饮品还是单纯交看帅哥的门票。他悄悄摸着自己的头发，看着格拉利什从柜台里走出来，将拿铁动作轻微的放在他的桌子上。  
  
“....这好像不是我点的那款拿铁吧。”朴茨茅斯人有点无语地看着好像上错订单的店主。  
  
“喔，这个。我看你每次来都只喝一样的，想让你试试其他口味。”  
  
“谢谢你，我说真的，但我还是想要我原来点的。”哦，原来是这样。虽然他不太喜欢眼前男人擅自更改自己订单的做法，但是对着那张脸也不至于生气...真是的。这下反倒是格拉利什有些不好意思了。他把双手插进口袋里尴尬地笑了笑：  
  
“就当我请你的...我再去给你做。”  
  
芒特望着格拉利什回到制作台忙碌的身影，庆幸自己刚才忍住了所有不该有的表情。尽管男人操着近乎变态的爱尔兰口音和闻起来过于自信的古龙水、但还是很符合他的理想型！看起来自己好像赚了杯咖啡又赚了个不好意思到脸红的杰克。  
  
到了晚间早场，两个小男孩躺在沙发上准时收看切尔西的比赛。赖斯察觉到芒特有那么一点点不专心——梅森在手机上忙着敲什么呢？他戳了戳专心致志发讯息的男孩，把对方吓了一大跳。

“怎、怎么啦？！切尔西进球了吗？”芒特用最快的速度锁上了屏幕。  
  
“没有！你今晚一直在走神玩手机，就算进了九个球你都不会抬一次头！”赖斯听起来不是很开心，这也是应该的：芒特因为忙着玩手机都没怎么吃他做的爆米花。  
  
“...我在跟我家里人发讯息呢！”  
  
“你骗我，你家长这时候也在看比赛才不会给你发讯息！！”

芒特想抓把爆米花吃缓解尴尬的动作也被不高兴的赖斯扼杀了，他们瞬间就在沙发上吵闹扭打了起来。最后是德克兰把梅森摁在沙发上朝着胸口打了两拳才算结束。这时候比赛早就结束了。不过芒特并没有因为没看到比赛结束而感到失落——  
  
原来这就是幸福的烦恼呀。

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued  
> 大概是周更吧。大学牲的弧深不可测


End file.
